Langzeitwetten
'Langzeitwetten '''ist die 17. Folge der 7. Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 20.02.2012 in den USA und am 14.11.2012 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt ''Zukunfts-Ted sagt, dass er nie vergessen werde, wie er das erste mal der Mutter sagt, dass er sie liebt. Es war an einem verregneten Tag in New York. Sie hatten ein widerliches Essen hinter sich und der Film, den sie sehen wollten, war ausverkauft. Er sah sie an und sagte: Ich liebe dich. Er hatte es keiner Frau mehr gesagt, seitdem er Robin genau das gleiche in der Episode zuvor in der Saufzug gesagt hat . Nachdem Ted Robin gesagt hat, dass er sie liebt, fingen sie an nachzudenken warum sie vor 5 Jahren Schluss gemacht haben und was aus ihren Träumen geworden ist. Kurz darauf veschwindet Ted und lässt Robin auf dem Dach stehen, wo sie sich vor 5 Jahren das erste mal geküsst haben.thumb|left|270px Ted fängt an nachzudenken, was er zu Robin gesagt hat. Er wollte sagen, dass er sich ein Lyme-Borreliose beim Camping zugezogen hat. Und das er es nicht erzählt habe, weil er nur heimlich campen gehe. Doch er entschiedet sich die Warheit zu sagen; Dass sie vergessen solle, was Ted gesagt hat und das sie nur gute Freunde bleiben sollten. Doch als Ted zur Tür rausgehen möchte, um Robin alles zu sagen, steht sie plötzlich an der Tür. Ted sagt er gehe heimlich campen. Ted und Robin küssen sich. Nach dem Kuss wollen Robin und Ted darüber reden was passiert ist. Schliesslich war Robin bis vor kurzem mit Kevin verlobt. Sie wollte nach dem Gefühlschaos keine neue Beziehung anfangen. Als es an der Tür klingelt und Robins Arbeitskollegin Patrice vor der Tür steht bemerkt Robin, dass ihr Flug für die Reportage in Moskau statt um 21 Uhr (9 p.m.) um 9 Uhr morgens (9 a.m.) geht. In Eile packt sie ihren Koffer und verabschiedet sich mit einem flüchtigen Kuss von Ted. Er weiß nicht, was er denken soll und bittet Marshall sich mit ihm in der Bar zu treffen. Als sich Lily über den frühen Anruf beschwert wacht Barney mit einem Kater neben ihnen im Bett auf und bittet sie um Ruhe. Er sei hier, da er den Drunk Train genommen habe. thumb|left|237px In der Bar weiß Ted nicht was er denken soll. Daraufhin antwortet Marshall, dass er eindeutig in Robin verliebt sei, warum sonst hätte er 8 Std. die Wohnung weihnachtlich dekoriert. Lily will Marshall in die Stadt folgen und erklärt Barney, dass er bald verschwinden und in der nicht nach einem Sexvideo oder so etwas suchen soll. Aufgrund seiner schlechten Angewohnheit bei langweiligen Gesprächen nur halb zuzuhören, versteht er einzig "We have a sex-tape hidden somewhere..." (Wir haben irgendwo ein Sexvideo versteckt). thumb|400px|Barney durchsucht Lily und Marshalls Haus auf Long Island. Als Lily in der Bar eintrifft ist jedoch dagegen, dass Ted es erneut mit Robin versucht. Währenddessen macht sich Barney auf die Suche nach dem Video und findet stattdessen eine Kiste mir Langzeitwetten. Er fährt in die Stadt und trifft gerade rechtzeitig ein, um Ted davon zu überzeugen, dass Lily ihn nicht unterstützt, da sie gegen ihn gewettet hat, das er nie wieder mit Robin zusammenkommt. Als Lily und Marshall sich rechtfertigen wollen und sagen, dass sie vor 10 Jahren die Idee dazu hatten, erwähnen sie eine Wette bei der sie gegeneinander wetten, ob Barney das Sexvideo von ihnen irgendwann findet und es sich ansieht. Das war das Stichwort für Barney. Dieser rennt sofort los um das Haus von Lily und Marshall erneut zu durchsuchen. Ted ist entsetzt darüber, wie die beiden über sein Leben gewettet haben. Schließlich findet die georderte Putzkolonne das Video und präsentiert es voller Freude Ted in dessen Apartment. Ted findet scheinbar den Grund dafür, dass Robin keine Beziehung mit ihm will. Ihr Grund sei ihre Liebe zu Barney. Als Barney gerade das Video abspielen will, treffen Lily und Marshall ein. Marshall gibt ihm böse Vorausblicke auf das Video, da er wettete, dass Barney sich das Video nicht anschauen wird. Lily versucht mit aufreizenden Sprüchen das Gegenteil zu erwirken. In seinem Zwiespalt hat sich Barney nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und zerstört den Kassettenrecoder von Ted sowie das Video. thumb|left|400px|Robin zieht aus Teds Apartment aus. Ted holt Robin nach der Reise am Flughafen ab und sie führen ein klärendes Gespräch. Robin entscheidet sich gegen die Beziehung mit ihm, da sie ihre Freundschaft nicht gefährden möchte. Auch meint Ted, dass er wie Robin keine wirklichen Gefühle füreinander empfinde. Erneut sprechen Marshall & Ted darüber und Ted erzählt ihm von Robins Antwort. Marshall klärt jedoch Robin darüber auf, dass Ted sie im Inneren noch sehr liebt. Letztendlich zieht Robin aus und Ted hat nun nicht mehr das Verlangen nach einer Beziehung mit Robin, sodass er endlich wieder offen dem Leben gegenüber stehen kann. Gastdarsteller *Ellen D. Williams als Patrice *Angela Matemotja als Consuela *Conan O'Brien als Uncredited Cameo Fehler *Die Episode beginnt mit Barney in Marshalls und Lilys Haus, weil er letzte Nacht in Long Island aus dem Zug ausgestiegen ist. In der vorherigen Episode sieht man ihn aber zurück in Manhattan, wie er mit einer Frau in sein Apartment geht. *Als Marshall und Lily das Apartment betreten, zieht Lily sich die Jacke aus. In einer späteren Einstellung hat sie die allerdings wieder an. Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Den Film den Ted und die Mutter nicht sehen konnten weil er ausverkauft war war Wedding Bride III. Das ist möglicherweise ein Nachfolgefilm von The Wedding Bride. *Marshall spricht von den Lichtern aus Symphony Of Illumination. *Barney und Ted sprechen über die Ereignisse aus Katastrophenschutz und Tick Tick Tick.... *Barney erwähnt den Zug aus der vorherigen Episode, The Drunk Train. *Marshall und Lily sprechen über den Zeitpunkt, zu dem Ted in Unerwünschte Gäste vor dem Altar stehen gelassen wurde. *Es werden einige Szenen von Ted und Robins On-Off-Beziehung aus Staffel 1 und Staffel 2 werden gezeigt. Unter anderem Das blaue Horn. *Nachdem Barney das Sex-Video gefunden hat und zurück in Teds Apartment ist, steht am unteren Ende des Bildschirms "46 Minuten später...". Das spielt darauf an, dass die Fahrt von Long Island nach Manhattan 46 Minuten dauert, was in 46 Minutes das erste Mal gesagt wird. *Ted und Robins Abmachung, mit 40 zu heiraten wenn sie beide Single sind kommt das erste mal in der Episode Der Veranda-Test vor. Anspielungen *Lily spielt auf den James Bond Film Liebesgrüße aus Moskau an. Musik *"Shake It Out" von Florence + the Machine Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 7